This invention relates to methods and apparatus for the relief of back pain and tension headaches suffered by human beings. In particular, it relates to the design of pressure pads and methods of using them to apply pressure to various areas cf the human body to relieve or reduce back pain or headache.
Many human beings suffer from back pain and tension headaches. These symptoms typically occur from muscle tension, fatigue, arthritis, curvature of the spine, minor spinal disc compression, pinched nerves, strained or sprained muscles, menstrual cycle and nervous tension.
Some of these problems may be treated by light medically prescribed exercise to at least reduce back problems. Use of the present invention combined with proper exercise is a faster method of back pain relief.
It should, of course, be realized that whenever severe back pain occurs, one should always seek prompt medical diagnosis since the cause of the pain may be due to serious physical injury or ailment (such as broken ribs, torn or cut muscles, tissue or ligaments, kidney problems, herniated or severely degenerated discs, osteoporosis, tumors, etc.) and using the methods herein described, may be harmful. Whenever symptoms are due to muscle strain or sprain, it is generally advisable to apply a cold substance such as an ice pack initially to reduce swelling and then to use the present invention. When minor pain is dealt with in its early stages, recovery time is greatly reduced and further escalation to serious back damage may be averted.
If someone suffers from osteoporosis (brittle bones), they should not use these pads without professional medical advice.